Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method for the information processing apparatus, a storage medium, and an information processing system.
Description of the Related Art
Recent information processing apparatuses have a power saving function to reduce power consumption by, for example, switching between two power states, i.e. a state in which power is supplied to all component elements which an information processing apparatus has (hereafter referred to as “the normal state”) and a state in which no power is supplied to all or part of component elements which an information processing apparatus has (hereafter referred to as “the power-saving state”).
Specifically, when no operation is performed in an information processing apparatus in the normal state even after a lapse of a predetermined time period, the power state of the information processing apparatus switches from the normal state to the power-saving state, and when the information processing apparatus in the power-saving state receives print data, the power state of the information processing apparatus switches from the power-saving state to the normal state.
As an example of information processing apparatuses having the power-saving function described above, there is known an information processing apparatus which has an image processing unit and an image output unit and in which power is supplied to the image processing unit and the image output unit from a common power supply (see, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-196741). In the information processing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-196741, a control instruction for controlling the common power supply which supplies power to the image processing unit and the image output unit is included in received print data, and the common power supply is controlled based on this control instruction when the power state switches from the power-saving state to the normal state.
To increase the effect of reducing power consumption, it is being contemplated that two power supplies for the image processing unit and the image output unit, respectively, are provided, and supply of power from each of the power supplies is controlled to switch between the power-saving state and the normal state for the image processing unit and the image output unit individually.
However, a control instruction in the information processing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-196741 presupposes that the information processing apparatus is caused to switch between the power-saving state and the normal state by controlling one power supply. Therefore, even if a control instruction in the information processing apparatus described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Kokai) No. 2005-196741 is used when power is supplied from the two power supplies for the image processing unit and the image output unit, the two power supplies cannot be individually controlled based on this control instruction. As a result, power may not be properly supplied to the image processing unit and the image output unit from the respective different power supplies.